RPC-548
Summary RPC-548, also known as the Hateful Star, is an Omega-Black anomaly under surveillance by the RPC Authority. It is an aggressive pulsar currently headed on a collision course with Earth, and is capable of moving 0.85 times the speed of light. RPC-548 has a seemingly personal grudge against humanity, and directly beams profane, insulting messages to anyone who views it in Morse Code. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B Name: RPC-548, The Hateful Star Origin: RPC Authority Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Omega-Black Anomaly, Aggression Hazard, Animated Hazard, Extra-Terrestrial Hazard, Sapient Hazard, Tychokinetic Hazard, Idelogical Hazard, Visual Hazard; Celestial Body, Star, Neutron Star, Pulsar Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 3. Neutron stars are about the size of a city), Cosmic Awareness (able to communicate with Earth despite being thousands of light-years away from it), Information Analysis (can learn intimate personal details about someone if they look at it, has a considerable amount of knowledge regarding the RPC Authority because of this), Gravity Manipulation (should have a rather large gravitational well, being a neutron star), Inorganic Physiology, Longevity (the oldest pulsars according to NASA are more than 10,000,000,000 years old), Probability Manipulation (listed as a Tychokinetic Hazard on its page), Radiation Manipulation and Energy Projection (pulsars pulse by emitting a beam of electromagnetic radiation, RPC-548 communicates with these pulses in Morse Code), Spaceflight (hurtling through space towards Earth) Attack Potency: Solar System level (Generates kinetic energy of 2.2482*10^47 joules when moving) Speed: Relativistic+ (moves at a speed of 0.85c, or 2.55x10^8 m/s) Lifting Strength: At least Class Y (both heavier and denser than the Sun due to being a neutron star, the Sun has large celestial bodies such as Jupiter and Saturn orbiting it) Striking Strength: Solar System Class Durability: Solar System level (GBE of a typical neutron star is on this level) Stamina: Extremely high, possibly Limitless (accelerated to 0.85 times the speed of light and is headed on a direct collision course with Earth, all the while insulting the RPC Authority) Range: Interstellar (located within the Crab Nebula, which is 6,523 light years from Earth; can communicate with Earth in real-time and anomalously disregard speed of light lag in transmissions) Standard Equipment: None. Intelligence: Gifted (can learn a significant amount of information about Authority personnel who view it, has an advanced understanding of Authority procedures, security levels, and other RPC documents) Weaknesses: None notable. Feats: *Moves at Relativistic+ speeds while having the mass of a neutron star. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *Information Transmission: RPC-548 is capable of learning intimate details about anyone who views it, and transmitting tailor-made insults to them in Morse Code. This transmission of information ignores speed of light lag. *Gravitational Manipulation: RPC-548 is heavy enough to have its own gravitational field. By coming into contact with the solar system, it could easily interfere with the natural orbits of the planets and tear them apart. Note: RPC-548 was first written on the SCP Foundation website as SCP-1548, before being deleted by the original author after a disagreement with site staff, and rewritten on the RPC Authority's website instead by the author. The former SCP-1548's slot has since been filled. An archived version of the original, now non-canon article exists here. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:RPC Authority Category:Genderless Characters Category:Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Probability Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Aliens Category:Tier 4 Category:Longevity Users